


Jasper X Reader- Prisoner

by Thongchan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I want more Jasper, Jasper is my waifu, Mentioning of Yellow Diamond, Naughty tiger, Reader-Insert, Shit we need more Jasper and Reader stories, Steven Universe - Freeform, Using references from Jail Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Reader has been taken into the hand-shaped ship along with her beloved friends by Jasper and was put in a prison cell. </p><p>I still suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper X Reader- Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't been really active here since August due to me constantly working 5 days a week and I haven't gotten a chance to update my Welcome to Los Santos chapters since May, but I do have Chapter 15 already finished finally.
> 
> But aside from that, I been into Steven Universe like recently and I am currently obsessing over the show like everyone else is. I'm struck that the show is put on another hiatus for the holidays and will come back sometime in early 2016, so I do hope this year would by fast. I also have a main gemsona of my own, too.
> 
> So, have a Jasper X Reader one-shot! You deserve it!

You were kept in a prison cell that is blocked by an electric, yellow force field in the hand-shaped ship. How you got into this mess was because that you were witnessing the arrival of Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli along with the Crystal Gems and even saw the horrific "death" of Garnet, who was split into two gems. Afterwards, you and the rest of the Gems got captured and was taken into the ship.

You sighed as you heard loud footsteps coming down the hallways and it got closer. You begin to grow scared as you witnessed a tall woman who stood in front of your cell. You saw that she has tangerine skin with darker orange markings, long thick, beige flowing hair, and amber-colored eyes that resemble a tiger's eye. You saw that she wears a half-red, half-mahogany uniform that has a yellow diamond insignia on the chest, which reveals to be the symbol of this Yellow Diamond that she mentioned to her escort, Peridot. This is Jasper, the Gem who defeated the Crystal Gems at Beach City.

Jasper looked down at you as she kept her menacing glare into your own, which caused a great chill down to your spine.

"A pathetic human like you shouldn't be hanging around those weak Gems who betrayed their own home..But you were too stubborn to leave them behind and get on with your life." She spoke to you. Her voice is quite deep, yet feminine at the same time.

"They're my friends...I couldn't leave them...I care for them.." You replied back to her as you kept your gaze into hers, trying your best not to look frightened.

"Ha! Don't give me that crap, human! I would have killed you and left you to die, but I wanted Yellow Diamond to see this, along with Rose Quartz who took the form of that little boy."

"Steven has nothing to do with this, you monster!" You spat at her.

Jasper took one good look at you before opening up the cell and walked towards you. Before you could do anything, you were slammed into the wall as Jasper's large hand took grasp of your throat firmly.

"What the fuck did you just called me, you bitch?" The woman growled as she squeezed your neck.

"L-let...go..of..me!" You whined as you tried to fight back, but no use. You were almost running out of breath.

Jasper looked at you before chuckling and instantly dropped you onto the floor. You managed to catch your breath as you teared up and begin to hug your knees.

"Oh now you're about to cry. What a shame. I thought you were some tough girl trying to fight against me. Oh well. I was hoping to.." She kneeled down next you, smirking menacingly, "...have a lot of "fun" with you and then beat you to the GROUND..But, not right now.."

Jasper then stood up onto her heels as you kept hugging your knees and had your eyes shut. "I do have other prisoners that I need to keep an eye on and after all, Rose Quartz IS top priority."

You sniffed as you watched the Gem walk out of your cell and brought back the force field.

"No matter what you do...Even though I'm not a pure Gem myself...We Crystal Gems will find a way to take you guys down before you do anything to my beloved planet...!" You told her as you glared into her amber-colored eyes.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, well good luck with that, pathetic little runt! Soon your beloved planet will perish when the Cluster begins to form and have every human race fall to their deaths!"

As you watched Jasper leave, you wiped away your tears as you put on your determined face.

"No matter what these...evil Gems do, I will fight back along with the Crystal Gems...Sooner or later..We're ready."

You sat there as you yearn for someone to free you from the prison cell and escape the ship along with your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper is like one of my favorite characters, first one being Amethyst and both of them are my waifus. <3  
> I haven't seen a lot of Jasper X Reader fics, only like a few, so I do hope there will be more.  
> This was fun to write and I hope to make more.  
> Now, I'm going to sleep. Night everybody.


End file.
